Uma aposta com o destino
by Satsume
Summary: Castigo dos deuses? Não fazia idéia. Tudo o que a colegial Kagome queria descobrir era como conseguira dividir sua vida escolar com a pessoa que mais... desprezava. (InuKag SanMir)
1. Uma aposta com o destino

**Nota da autora: Bem essa é a minha primeira fic.. espero que vcs gostem tive a idéia a algum tempo mais até eu fazer o site... Agradecimentos a kiki chan q me ajudou muito a entender a e tbm a Mah –chan brigada mininas ! So me desculpem por essa narração.. prometo melhorar nos próximos capitulos. Oh sim.. só mais uma coisa.. blábláblá é o pensamento dos personagens... agora vamos a fic.. (adoro fazer comentérios inúteis XD)**

Uma aposta com o destino

Era uma manhã ensolarada, um dia realmente muito bonito apesar de ser o último de suas férias. Amanhã seria um grande dia, iniciaria o ensino médio e também as novas matérias como química, física e biologia. Mas não era uma coisa pela qual estivesse ansiosa, muito pelo contrário, queria continuar na vida boa dormindo até tarde indo a festas seguidas... enfim... tudo que uma adolescente de 15 anos tem direito.

Para fechar as suas férias com chave de ouro iria ao shopping com a sua melhor amiga, Sango, e aproveitaria aquele último dia sem deveres de casa a fazer ou provas a estudar. Mas agora teria que correr para não chegar atrasada ou acabaria brigando com a amiga novamente.

Dingdon (campainha)

Deixa que eu atendo!

Certo! assim eu ganho um tempinho... se eu me atrasar novamente acho que não passo de hoje

Sango entrou naquela sala que tanto conhecia. Olhou para quem atendera a porta e lançou um belo sorriso para Souta o irmão mais novo de Kagome.

Ela ainda esta se arrumando não é?

É...

' eu devia ter falado que a seção era mais cedo...a gente vai se atrasar...

'''''''

Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeee anda logo vamos acabar nos atrasando!

Perai... só falta a minha bolsa...pronto!

Anda logo!

Pronto... vamos...

Caminhavam apressadamente pela avenida. Não podiam perder aquele filme. Haviam esperado dois meses para vê-lo e não agüentariam mais.

Finalmente! Pensei que não íamos conseguir.

Ainda bem! Se não chegássemos a tempo eu te matava.

Herrrrrrrrrrrrr '

Mas o que... que diabos de barulho é esse?

Não sei...

Você deve estar brincando!.. O que será que eu fiz na minha vida passada pra merecer isso...GRRR

O que foi Sango? Você ta me dando medo com essa cara.

Grrr... Aqueles dois...Como elas podem ser tão idiotas a ponto de perseguirem eles até nas férias? Será que precisam fazer tanto barulho assim pra pronunciar uma frase ou só querem chamar atenção? Trogloditas...

Kagome compreendeu o motivo da inesperada raiva da amiga. Os dois vinham conversando calmamente seguidos de um grupo de pelo menos seis meninas, cursavam o último ano e eram os garotos mais populares da escola. Isso ela não entendia muito bem o por que. Ao seu ver Inuyasha e Mirok não passavam de dois arrogantes e metidos que menosprezaram a tudo e a todos. Odiava ambos com todas as suas forças, mas nem eles seriam capazes de irrita-la nesse dia.

Vamos Sango se não vamos acabar perdendo o filme.

Certo...

Cheguei!

Mas já filha? Como foi o filme?

Foi muuuuuiiiiiito bom.

Que bom ...hum...K-chan...Chegou uma carta da escola pra você agora pouco.

O que ?

Aqui, olha.

Kagome olhou para aquele envelope vermelho com receio. Certamente não era comum receber uma carta da escola na véspera do início das aulas, com certeza isso não era um sinal de boa sorte, mas nunca poderia saber do que se tratava o azarado acontecimento se não abrisse o envelope...

Senhorita Higurashi Kagome:

Foi decidido no conselho escolar que seria para o bem geral uma mudança de turmas para possibilitar novos contatos culturas e amizades. Amanhã, portanto, dirija-se ao quadro de avisos do primeiro ano para informar-se da turma em que se encontra.

E então filha? O que houve?

Kagome congelara. Como assim mudar de turma? Será que isso significava que ela e Sango não estariam estudando juntas novamente? Não... isso não era possível. Sango era a sua melhor amiga desde o jardim quando entraram no colégio, não a tirariam da sua turma por um consenso inútil de professores.

Kagome?...

Trimmmm Trim (telefone)

Kagome se vira obrigada a despertar de seus pensamentos. Empurravam para ela o telefone. Será que não percebiam que o que ela queria naquele momento era ser deixada em paz?

A .. ...Alo ?

Kagomeeeeee! Você... Você recebeu a carta da escola?

Hai.

Você acha que nos não estamos na mesma turma?

H...Hai

Mas isso não é possível! Você é a minha melhor amiga ha dez anos. Não podem tirar você da minha turma por causa de um intercâmbio cultural!

Hai

Isso é simplesmente inadmissível! É um absurdo!

H...Hai

(Sango continua com o seu discurso ao telefone)

H... Hai

H...Hai

Quer parar de falar HAI mais que droga! Você não vê que é o nosso futuro que ta em jogo aqui! O que vai acontecer com as fofocas em sala, todas as nossas palhaçadas e esporos?

Me desculpa... é que eu tava pensando...

Mas isso não é hora pra pensar é pra reclamar ficar com raiva...

Perai deixa eu terminar de falar! Eu acho que se a gente não ficar na mesma turma uma de nós pode pedir pra mudar... o que você acha?

É... talvez você tenha razão...Então é melhor nos chegarmos CEDO na escola

pra ver como vão ser as coisas afinal... CERTO?

Herrr

Bom então ta! Eu tenho que dormir. Vê se não se atrasa!

Ta...

Beijo

Tchau...

Já amanhecera a um bom tempo e Kagome havia acabado de acordar. Na euforia de ontem a noite tinha esquecido de ajustar o seu despertador e agora estava mais uma vez atrasada... Vôo porta a fora sem sequer se despedir de sua mãe ou irmão e correu em direção à escola na esperança de chegar em tempo de assistir á segunda aula.

Entrou correndo pelo portão e nem ao menos deu atenção ao professor que ralhava com ela. Sabia que estava enrascada, mas primeiro precisaria certificar-se de que a Sango estava em sua turma.

Decepção era pouco para descrever a expressão de Kagome. Não só estava desprovida da companhia de suas amigas como seu segundo tempo era biologia. Sabia por colegas mais velhos que o professor era muito severo e não tolerava atrasos. Sua vontade era a de faltar, mais sabia também que se o fizesse o professor não largaria de seu pé até o final do ano. Estava, portanto em um beco sem saída.

Resolveu-se, faltaria essa aula, pelo menos poderia inventar uma desculpa melhor para a sua ausência. Agora não tinha cabeça para isso, mas pelo visto a sorte não estava com ela naquele dia maldito. Quando se decidira por faltar o diretor apareceu (parecia que tinha algo a falar com o professor de biologia) e perguntou o que ela estava fazendo ali...

ai meu deus e agora o que eu faço?...pensa em alguma coisa rápido... pensa... PENSA... será que é hoje que eu vou ter o meu currículo escolar marcado ?... idéia genial

Bom senhor diretor é que eu me atrasei por que eu tinha que levar o meu irmão na escola e quando cheguei aqui me perdi por que não sabia onde era a sala de biologia.

Hum... esta certo senhorita dessa vez aceitarei sua palavra... Venha lhe mostrarei onde é a sala de biologia, mas vê se da próxima fez não se atrase. O professor Koema não é uma pessoa flexível.

Certo ufa.. mais que sorte...

OOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooo

Professor Koema?

Sim diretor?

Essa jovem não sabia onde era a sala e se atrasou

E o que eu tenho haver com isso?

Herrrrrr... ' eu pensei que o senhor poderia abrir uma exceção, afinal é o primeiro dia de aula e a aluna se perdeu tentando achar a sala. Não vejo por que deixa-la do lado de fora por um motivo tão bobo muito menos uma aluna exemplar como Higurashi que nunca teve o currículo escolar marcado.

Currículo impecável você diz?

Sim.

Muito bem então, queira fazer o favor de dar o ar da graça Higurashi.

Certo, me desculpe pelo o atraso.

Humf...

Até mais Koema.

Até...

O professor fechou a porta da sala e pois-se a encarar Kagome. Atrevida, era o que ela era, e não boa aluna. Mas se fosse verdadeira a palavra do diretor poderia fazer bom proveito da situação.

Como eu estava dizendo antes da interopção da senhorita Higurashi, todos os anos os alunos que farão o vestibular tem algumas aulas compartilhadas com o primeiro ano. Essas aulas dependem da escolha que os alunos farão para a sua futura carreira, ou seja, essa aula significa uma revisão para aqueles que estão cursando o terceiro ano. E esse ano nós temos o "prazer" de ter um desses alunos conosco.

Quanta consideração professor! Não sabia que se sentia assim em relação a mim! Acho que não posso dizer mais nada a não ser concordar com você.


	2. Capitulo 2

Não... aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Ele estava ali, na última bancada com os pés em cima desta e um grande sorriso malicioso. Não havia duvida, não poderia existir outra pessoa com aquele instigante olhar ou igual cabelo preto. Aquele estava sendo para Kagome o seu pior pesadelo, não era possível tanto azar em um só dia.

Muito bem agora vamos as duplas de biologia.

Vocês deverão se sentar em duplas por mim escolhidas e com estas ficarão até o final do ano. Elas serão mistas e não poderão ser mudadas. Em caso de falta de um dos componentes o outro deverá virar-se sozinho e depois ajudar o colega. Não aceitarei nenhum tipo de desculpa para que as minhas recomendações não sejam seguidas.

Serão as seguintes:

Nadeshisco e Nobunaga

Yuma e Yutaru

Kenshin e Kamatairy

Misao e Sanosuke

Eri e Houjo

Ayumi e Yakotsu

E por fim...

(Nesse momento o professor deu um enorme sorriso diabólico, finalmente se vingaria depois de todos esses anos de chacota. Desde o dia em que aquele estudante cruzara a sua sala não parara de importuna-lo, eram tachinhas na cadeira, sapos nas mochilas e trotes ao telefone. Inuyasha havia transformado sua vida em um verdadeiro inferno).

Inuyasha e Higurashi

Não, não agora. Já era ruim o suficiente a sua presença em um mesmo cômodo, mas compartilhar a mesa e as notas era um universo completamente diferente. Estava em maus lençóis, tinha conseguido a antipatia do professor e uma péssima dupla, tudo no primeiro dia de aula.

Não muito longe dali sua amiga se encontrava em semelhante situação de desamparo. Fora pontual como sempre mais também havia perdido a primeira aula. Bom... não exatamente...

Estava absorta em seus pensamentos quando entrara em sala e nem notou a presença de Miroku. Ele estava sentado em cima de uma das mesas cercado de um enorme grupo de colegiais. Sorria charmosamente enquanto narrava suas férias provocando inúmeros suspiros por parte das garotas. Certamente estava se divertindo com a situação.

Sango dirigiu-se para o fundo da sala onde poderia perder-se em seus pensamentos sem ninguém perturba-la. Controlava-se para não deixar transparecer seu medo, era a primeira vez que se sentia assim completamente só. Uma intensa raiva a corroia por dentro. Como poderiam separar uma amizade tão duradoura? Tinha certeza de que continuaria a ser amiga de Kagome mais também sabia que as coisas não seriam mais as mesmas.

Foi então que a professora entrou em sala. Kaede era, como a maioria dos professores, muito rigorosa e ao reparar na postura de Miroku apressou-se em chamar-lhe a atenção. Explicou aos alunos a ocasião, Miroku havia escolhido para sua carreira ser advogado, e para que tivesse maiores chances no vestibular tinha direito a aulas compartilhadas para a revisão de matéria assim como todos os alunos do terceiro ano.

Sango despertou bruscamente de seus desvaneios. Como assim aulas compartilhadas? Isso não significaria dividir a mesma classe com ELE ou sim?

Levantara-se de seu lugar. Todos os seus medos e receios haviam desaparecido e dado lugar a uma raiva incomparável. Precisava dizer alguma coisa, não poderia deixar aquela falta de responsabilidade continuar sabia que se o fizesse arrependeria-se pelo resto da vida. Levantou-se da carteira.

A conversa parara subitamente, agora toda atenção estava voltada para a estranha aluna e a surpresa professora, afinal nunca ninguém interrompera a sua aula antes.

Isso que disser quer ele assistira as aulas de matemática com a minha turma?

Certamente.

Essa decisão foi tomada aleatoriamente ou por algum motivo especial?

Isso que eu saiba não é da sua conta. Agora pare de atrapalhar minha aula e sente-se

Me desculpe mais é que eu queria saber por que entre tantas turmas ele foi parar justo na minha.

Ora como eu já lhe disse isso não é da sua conta.

Mais eu continuo a discordar.

Não me interessa o que você acha. Agora volte ao seu lugar e pare de perturbar a dinâmica da aula.

Sango estava começado a se irritar, aquela professora sequer ouvia o que ela tinha a dizer.

Você não vai se sentar?

Não até a senhora escutar o que tenho a dizer

Eu já lhe disse que não estou interessada em saber o que você pensa.

Como não? Engraçado eu tinha a impressão que uma das obrigações dos professores era ajudar os alunos a formarem opinião própria mas como será que isso acontece se você sequer escuta opiniões diferentes das suas?

Nesse momento houve uma estrondosa gargalhada vindo da turma. Nunca tinham visto a severa Kaede sem ação.

A professora estava surpresa. Será que aquela garota estava a desafiando? Bom isso não mais importava ela a envergonhara em frente à turma e destruíra a reputação que tanto batalhara para conseguir. Qualquer fosse a sua intenção pagaria pelo que havia feito.

Já para a coordenação!

Sango sabia que havia ido longe demais, estava revoltada verdade, mas isso nada tinha a ver com a professora, se tivesse controlado-se melhor talvez não estaria sentada na coordenação acabando com o seu último recurso para mudar de turma. Estava em uma baita encrenca.

Kagome andava apressada ansiosa por encontrar com a amiga. O sinal do recreio fora como música para os seus ouvidos. Talvez ainda contasse com um pouco de sorte afinal, não precisara sentar-se ao seu lado hoje e agora poderia encontrar-se com Sango para descobrir quem mudaria de turma. No entanto sequer conseguiu encontra-la.

Passara a hora do recreio e também as demais aulas. Andava pensativa para casa. Nunca tivera pior dia em sua vida. Estava triste, melancólica, para dizer o mínimo. Parecia que havia feito uma aposta com o destino e... perdido.

**Nota da autora **

**Eu espero que vcs tenham gostado... to adorando escrever essa fic. Acho que fico marcado o barraco da Sango... huehuehuehuhe adoro um barraco eu queria agradecer as reviews ... eu sei que são pocas mas mesmo assim me incentivaram muito D ... Bom por favor divulguem a hist...**


	3. Capitulo 3

Uma semana já se passara e aparentemente as coisas começavam a tomar seu rumo. Estava começando a se acostumar com sua nova turma e até fazendo amizades. No entanto ainda não podia se dizer completamente sortuda, havia uma coisa que ainda a perturbava.

Parecia que a todo lugar que ia aqueles intensos olhos amarelos a acompanhavam; não que fosse sua culpa mais aparentemente os professores haviam cismado que ela era uma perfeita dupla para Inuyasha.

No primeiro momento tinha sido biologia, e esse ela até entendia por que. Mais parece que os demais professores gostaram da idéia e agora toda aula de física e química também era obrigada a dividir a mesa com aquela companhia nada desejável.

Embora dessa vez não estivesse sozinha (já que essas aulas eram divididas em grupos) a tarefa de atura-lo continuava sendo maçante. Mais procurava pensar positivo... ao menos só tinha que faze-lo em três aulas.

Pra falar a verdade de acordo com sua mãe Kagome não tinha nada a reclamar, não conhecia o garoto pessoalmente, sequer sentara ao seu lado ainda! Tinha que no mínimo dar-lhe uma chance antes de julga-lo pela aparência.

Kagome concordava em parte... é claro que não era ninguém para julgar os outros...sem falar que realmente tivera sorte de na primeira semana os lugares serem livres, já que as aulas eram sobre o método de ensino adotado pelo professor e esses tipos de baboseira que ninguém esta realmente interessado em ouvir.

Mais ao mesmo tempo sabia que pensando positivo e tentando ver o lado bom das pessoas só estaria adiando o inevitável e conseqüentemente só estaria enganando a si mesma como de custume.

Cansara-se de confiar tanto nas pessoas isso já havia lhe rendido muitas magoas e problemas, aprendera do modo mais difícil que nem tudo é o que é e por isso que antes de mais nada precisava de uma boa razão para confiar em Inuyasha.

Mas essa não era a hora nem o lugar para ficar se preocupando com coisas desse gênero. O fim de semana mau chegara e já era domingo, finalmente Sango seria liberada do castigo e elas poderiam alugar um filme como faziam toda semana.

Kagome esperava ansiosamente pela hora em que o telefone tocaria para poder falar com a amiga que não via há uma semana. Sango estivera muito ocupada ajudando a limpar a escola e a substituir um dos professores de educação física do Jardim, isso era parte do castigo imposto pela escola por causa do desacato a professora.

Ai toca loooogo!

Trimmmmmmmmm

(Kagome pulou desesperadamente sobre o aparelho...)

Alo!

Nossa que pressa pra atender em Kagome? Quem você estava esperando que te ligasse?

Não seja boba...

Será o Inu? Credo não sabia que você tinha tanto mau gosto!

Do que que você ta falando?

Ora... a escola iiiiinteirinha ta comentando...

Sei... assim como o seu debate com a professora não é?

Imaginei

Grrr...

Bom... mais então quando você vem? Minha mãe ta te esperando pro almoço...

Eu tava pensando em ir agora mesmo...agente vai ficar uma hora pra escolher o filme de qualquer jeito...

É verdade...Bom então deixa eu me arrumar que agente se encontra na locadora.

Ta bem... te vejo daqui a duas horas...

HAHA...engraçadinha...

Ta bom ... então te vejo daqui a uma hora...

Vou fingir que não escutei... Até LOGO...

Se você insiste...

( quarenta minutos depois...)

Quando eu falei que te encontrava daqui a uma hora eu pensei que você ia entender que era uma brincadeira!

Her... bom... você sabe como eu sou...

Sei ate demais... eu to a meia hora em pe esperando por voce e você nem se deu trabalho de atender o celular!

Heeerrrrrrrrr '... é que tava sem bateria...mais do que voce ta reclamando tanto se ainda nem deu uma hora ?

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrr... o que que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

Quer parar de exagero? Anda... vamos entrar logo!

Nota da autora :

**Espero que vcs tenham gostado... eu queria escrever bem mais nesse capitulo mais se eu fosse escrever tudo que eu queria o capitulo ia ficar enorme ...entao me desculpem por acabar assim derrepente... vou fazer o possivel pra postar o proximo rapido ja que minha criatividade esta de volta.. ah sim... reviews por favor !**


	4. Capitulo 4

Ai... como você é escandalosa... tinha um bando de gente encarando...

ESCANDALOSA EU ?..O QUE VOCE QUIS DIZER COM ISSO ?

Herr...menos Sango... menos... quase nada...

Humf...

...Mais você já sabe que filme a gente vai alugar?

Não.. nem tinha parado pra pensar nisso...

Reclama de mim mais você que ficou meia hora em pé sem fazer nadanem viu que filme a gente poderia alugar!

... O que você acha de uma comedia romântica? Sabe .. depois de uma semana tentando ensinar um bando de pirralhos a jogar queimado... eu precisava ver alguma coisa animadora...

Mudou de assunto rapidinho heim? Se bem que... eu também tava precisando de uma boa comedia romântica...

OOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOoOOOooooooOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO

Você tem certeza disso Mirok?

Claro! Tem modo melhor de entender as mulheres do que ver um filme feito pra elas?

E por que eu precisaria entender alguma coisa de mulheres?

Ora... não é pra você...

Não vai me dizer que isso é mais uma das suas tentativas de tentar entender por que você não consegue ficar preso a uma garota só?

Claro que não! Além disso por que eu iria querer uma coisa dessas?

Sei... Então qual é a necessidade da gente ficar aqui procurando um desses filmes idiotas?

Não seja ignorante Inuyasha! Já pensou que poder seria se nós soubéssemos o que as mulheres gostam? Certamente teríamos mais que uma simples escola sob nosso poder!

Acho que você anda vendo comedias românticas demais Mirok... Talvez se você usasse um pouco da sua cabeça você descobriria que o que elas não gostam é quando você passa a mão nelas.

Do que você ta falando?

Não se faça de burro!

... Então você conhece o segredo delas e nem me fala!

Sua ANTA é claro que não sei o segredo delas! Mais também não fico pensando nisso quando tenho a Kikyio. Francamente você não sabe pensar em outra coisa...

Mas e quando você não estiver mais com ela?

Ótimo! Isso resolve tudo! Então o que vai ser? Escrito nas estrelas ou Kate & Leopold?

Você vai realmente levar isso adiante?

Claro!

...Então por que não pergunta pra uma garota?

Você disse perguntar?

É perguntar... elas que sabem dessas coisas...

Inuyasha você é um gênio!

Lá vem...

Como eu não pensei nisso antes? Vamos logo.. aposto que vão adorar um garoto interessado em comedia romântica

No mínimo vão achar que você é viado.

É eu... não tinha pensado nisso...Perai... não tem nada a ver!

Não?

Claro que não! Você só tava tentando me impedir!

Não custava nada tentar.

OOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooo

(CRASH)

Que isso Kagome?

Eu ... não acredito...

Você ta bem? Ta pálida...

Eu...bem... eu...

Você o que?

Você não ouviu?

O barulho do dvd caindo? E claro que sim!

Não é disso que eu to falando!

Então é o que? Fala logo!

Não acredito que você não ouviu! É muito surda!

Me desculpe, mas eu não tenho seus ouvidos aguçados para fofocas.

GRRR...

Então? Vai dizer ou não? Você fica ai enrolando e não fala nada!

Quem dera se eu fosse surda como você... aí eu não teria ouvido

QUER PARAR COM ISSO!

Shiiiii fala mais baixo senão eles vão escutar!

Eles quem?

Inuyasha... e...Mirok

O QUE? Eles tão aqui?

É o que parece... a não ser que você ache que eu tenha super audição ou algo parecido.

Mais como?

Não sei.

Você tem certeza que são eles? Quer dizer ...poderia ser outra pessoa.

Poder poderia... mais você conhece outra pessoa que queira alugar uma comédia romântica pra que as garotas o achem sensível?

Mirok?

Acho que é... Você tem coragem de ver?

Claro que sim! Mais pra que eu iria querer ficar enjoada pouco antes do almoço?

Tem razão... mais como você pretende alugar uma comedia romântica se eles estão naquela seção?

Pelo visto vamos ter que ver outra coisa. O que você acha de um de terror?

Herr... bem...

Não vai me dizer que ta com medo?

Não! Eu só não acho agradável ver um filme de terror depois de uma semana com o meu pior pesadelo...

A Kagome fala sério... você nem se sentou ao lado dele...

Mais nessa semana já começam as aulas sérias e eu vou TER que sentar.

Quanto drama... Ta com sorte que não foi você que ficou sendo perseguida pelo Mirok.

Você foi perseguida pelo Mirok? Por que?

Ora... porque ele queria me dar os parabéns por ter ido pra coordenação logo no primeiro dia...

Hahahahahaa... bem típico...

Não achei graça nenhuma...parece que ele achou que eu sou uma espécie de cara metade...

Trruuhurrrrr (Kagome tentando conter a vontade de rir)

Que cara é essa?

tsurrrrsuuussssssssssshihihihHAHA(não se conteve e da uma enorme gargalhada)

Ora...

Des.(hihi)...culpe trrrriihihihih(chorando de tanto rir). É que .(hahahaha)... tem .(hihi)...que se achar muito..(tssssssisisiss)... pra pensar que..HAHA...(nova gargalhada)

Puxa obrigada pelo apoio... grande amiga você...

Sinf... snif...hihihihiaahhhh( risada contida com um grande suspiro no final).

Certo..snif... desculpe.

Humf... como eu disse você não tem nada que reclamar

Então? O que você tem em mente?

Como assim?

Ai... eu mereço... O filme... qual que a gente vai alugar?

Ah! Bem...acho que... .. o de terror né?

Ótimo ! Será que pode ser um de assassinato? Ou quem sabe garotinhas fantasmagóricas! ( olhos brilhando..)

Hãm.. bem... certo...

O que você acha desse daqui?

Estranhos assassinatos no interior de Tóquio levam Tsuyu, um detetive afastado ( Oyackata Nokuru) a acreditar que o verdadeiro culpado por uma serie de mortes de colegiais de volta. Sua hipótese o obriga a rever os relatórios do caso onde acaba descobrindo o inevitável.

Então? O que acha?

Acho que tudo bem (Ufffa... pela sinopse deve ser mais de suspense do que de terror se bem que se ta classificado como terror...)( cara de desesperada)

Ah Kagome pode parar de fazer essa cara de aterrorizada você nem viu o filme ainda! Nem deve ser de dar medo... a não ser que você prefira ver O Exorcista?

Haha...prefiro esse já que você insiste...

Brigada ( olhos brilhando). Vamos logo que já ta quase na hora do almoço e sua mãe vai acabar ficando preocupada.

Sim... assim a gente também evita encontrar pessoas desagradáveis...

OoooOOOOOOooooooOOOOoooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOo

desiste Mirok... quantos tapas você tem que levar pra perceber que elas não estão gostando do seu questionário?(Inuyasha da um grande sorriso... ainda que Mirok fosse seu amigo não podia deixar de rir dos foras que ele levava, principalmente quando o alvo de sua cantada desfechava um bonito tapa em sua cara como acontecera á pouco).

Haha ta com a graça... ( Mirok raramente perdia o seu humor, não reclamava em levar tapas mas simplesmente odiava quando a menina que estivera falando se despedia de Inuyasha e depois se afastava como se ele, Mirok, não existisse).

Era só uma curiosidade minha já que a sua cara ta toda marcada a essa hora...

Pode falar o que quiser Inuyasha mais se você pensa que vou desistir de alugar um desses filmes esta redondamente enganado.

Claro do jeito que você é cabeça dura.

Certo já que ninguém quer me responder eu resolvi que vou alugar Kate & Leopold

Mais por que esse e não Escrito nas estrelas?

Por que a atriz é mais bonita!

Devia saber...

( Mirok feliz da vida )

Agora que você já escolheu podemos ir?

Sim

Finalmente


	5. Capitulo 5

**N/A: Finalmente postando o cap 5! Desculpem a demora... é que primeiro eu viajei .. depois eu estudei pros testes ( não quero nem falar sobre isso...) depois eu fiz um trabalho de história...depois viajei de novo... estudei mais ... e no meio disso tudo quando eu tinha tempo pra escrever eu tava com bloqueio XDDDDD ... não sabia como escrever a conversa de dois personagens e também cismei em mudar um pouco minha narração ( pra não ficar tão horrível quanto antes )... por fim...dei uma revisada na fic pra concertar alguns erros ( eu to postando os capítulos revisados aos poucos.. não mudei nada da história .. só concertei algumas coisas e to acrescentando a resposta das reviews)**

**To pondo uma n/a aqui por q vou botar outra no final n.n''''''' ( tenho pena d vcs .. terem q me aturar assim...)**

**Pra quem não sabe:**

**Hentai- pervertido.. tarado...**

**Itai- ai ( exclamação de dor )**

**Otoyama- sobrenome que inventei...( pra falar a verdade foi a kiki-chan... brigada miga n.n )**

**OoooOOOoooOO- mudança de cenário, personagem ou passagem de tempo**

**(blablabala)- pensamento dos personagens**

**Acho que já falei d+... gomen ne ...Vamos a fic ...espero que vcs gostem...**

Não é possível! Kagome! Será que você pode fazer o favor de parar de apertar o meu braço? Você ainda não pode estar com medo do filme... então pode me deixar dormir em paz?.. Kagome?

Sem resposta-

Sango revirou os olho e retirou a mão da amiga que continuava a pressionar seu braço com força...mesmo dormindo Kagome tinha o dom de machuca-la.

Puxou o lençol pensativa e afundou-se ainda mais na cama...estava cansada. Não fazia nem cinco minutos que havia dormido. Kagome não deixara que fechasse os olhos um minuto sequer na noite anterior com medo do filme... era realmente a última vez que alugava algo desse gênero com a amiga.

Lentamente fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir... começava a embarcar no mundo dos sonhos quando foi surpreendida por um copo d'água na cabeça. Aparentemente Kagome havia esbarrado no copo que estava em sua cabeceira e obedecendo a lei da gravidade a água caiu toda em cima dela que dormia "serenamente" na cama de puxar.

O que que eu fiz pra merecer isso ?Já não bastava me impedir de dormir por causa dessa paranóia estúpida com filmes de terror agora você também joga um copo cheio de água GELADA na minha cabeça? Kagome?... E AINDA POR CIMA NEM ACORDA!.. Eta sono pesado...ah...esquece...não são nem 6 da manhã...

Pera ai!... 6 da manhã... isso me lembra alguma coisa...

OOOOooooOOOO FLASH BACKOOOOooooOOOO

Muito bem Otoyama... Está combinado. Esteja aqui as seis da manhã durante toda a semana

O queeeeeee? Mas isso é uma hora mais cedo que a entrada do colégio!

Pensasse nisso antes de desrespeitar a professora.

..-... Mas o que eu venho fazer aqui afinal?

Ajudar a arrumar as salas.

Mais isso é trabalho dos faxineiros...

E você vai ajuda-los, assim como CA.

O ..o que?

Você também irá ficar até mais tarde.

Mas POR QUE?

Você irá cobrir a licença a maternidade da professora de educação física do CA.

Mas eu não sou professora!

Não .. mais como você tem ótimas notas nessa matéria e não temos ninguém para substitui-la...

Ah...

Esteja aqui as seis Otoyama ou se arrependerá.

OOOOOOOOOooooooooFIM DO FLASH BACKoooooooooOOOOOOOO

Como pode esquecer? Parte do castigo imposto pelo coordenador foi que chegasse uma hora mais cedo para ajudar na arrumação das salas. O que aconteceria com ela se não chegasse a tempo? Será que teria de acordar mais cedo por um período ainda maior?

Bem... certamente esse não era o momento de pensar nas conseqüências de seu atraso. Levantou da cama num pulo. Ainda tinha cinco minutos antes do horário combinado...quem sabe se corresse ...

...Vestiu o uniforme que Kagome separara para si, pegou uma mochila e enfiou os livros de qualquer jeito. Rabiscou algo ilegível, pegou um pente e saiu. Devia estar parecendo uma doida... com metade do cabelo encharcado e uma maçã na boca, mas não se importava.. desde que chegasse a tempo.

Corria o mais rápido que podia enquanto tentava desembarrasar o cabelo... Seguia seus passos naturalmente sem se preocupar para onde estava indo. Olhou para o relógio.. Um minuto para as seis... não ia conseguir chegar!

POUFF-

Levantou o rosto corado. Havia esbarrado em algo.. ou pior .. alguém. Estava envergonhada demais para ver o estrago que causou... não era pra menos ainda devia estar parecendo uma alucinada... murmurou um pedido de desculpas constrangido e pôs-se a levantar.

Imagina!

Será que estava ouvindo coisas? Não podia estar sendo perseguida as seis da manhã de uma segunda-feira isso sim era começar mau a semana! ... Levantou o rosto calmamente temendo confirmar suas suspeitas... Mas não foi preciso... antes que pudesse ver quem derrubara sentiu uma mão num lugar nem um pouco apropriado...

MIROK! SEU HENTAI! PLAFT

ITAIIIII! Bom dia pra você também Sango-chan

Mirok esfregava o rosto com veemência... certo que merecera o tapa mas simplesmente não pôde evitar... desde que se conhecia por gente era assim... o que podia fazer? Bem que Inuyasha havia dito que deveria procurar por um psicólogo...

Humf...

Sango afastou-se rapidamente ...não que tivesse esperanças de chegar a tempo mas qualquer coisa era motivo para ficar longe de Mirok.

OoooooOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

Aiai... limpa, esfrega, seca, bufa ... bufa de novo, esfrega, limpa, arrasta, varre e bufa...Sinceramente...será que já não estava sendo suficientemente castigada com a constante perseguição que sofria?.. Grrrrr...depois perguntavam-na por que do mau humor... há de convir que ninguém acordaria de bom grado para fazer o tipo de trabalho que fazia agora...

Olhou de esguelha para a faxineira que ajudava, agora entendia por que eram tão mal-humoradas...

Você já pode ir se quiser.

Hãaa?

O diretor me disse que você talvez quisesse parar mais cedo para se arrumar... achei que fosse besteira dele mas aparentemente algumas pessoas não têm a capacidade de acordar mais cedo sem...bem...

Sango corou furiosamente. Será que estava tão feia (e quando digo feia quero dizer que ainda aparentava uma ensandecida) a ponto de merecer piedade da velha faxineira?... De qualquer modo não pretendia ficar muito mais tempo fazendo a arrumação então apenas concordou com a cabeça e se retirou.

Tentava andar pelos corredores menos movimentados, a essa hora a escola começava a encher e a última coisa que precisava era que alguém a visse naquele estado.

Dobrou o que parecia ser o milésimo corredor...Porque diabos os banheiros desocupados tinham que ser os mais longes (ta que isso faz sentido.. mas mesmo assim irrita)?

Até que enfim!

Entrou correndo porta a dentro e teve que se segurar para não gritar. Não era pra menos que Tomoyo, a faxineira, tivera pena dela... Seus compridos cabelos castanhos, geralmente lisos e sedosos estavam agora embaraçados e maltratados ( vento e poeira realmente não são uma boa combinação...) sua cara também não estava das melhores...imensas orelhas cresciam de baixo de seus olhos também castanhos... O que podia dizer? Segundas-feiras obviamente não eram o seu dia, tinha uma espécie de complexo Garfield sabe, aquele, ODEIO SEGUNDAS- FEIRAS, nada fora do comum...

Suspirou fundo e começou a se arrumar. Estranho como um pente e um pouco de creme para pentear podiam fazer mágica, sequer parecia a mesma pessoa...

Pêêêêeeee

Rumou desanimada para a sala (quem faz o contrário?), o primeiro tempo era matemática.

OOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Então Sangozinha? Vamos ao cinema no sábado?

Não

Ah vai! Vai ser divertido! Só você, eu, e o senhor e a senhora Smith.

Não enche Mirok! To tentando prestar atenção!

Eu te pego as sete, qual o seu telefone?

Acho que você ta delirando com o excesso de matemática...

Então? Qual o seu telefone? Você mora muito longe?

Você realmente não entende indiretas não é mesmo?

Não!

Grrrrrrr...

Então?

EU JÀ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU! Vai encher o saco de outra colegial!

Mas Sango-chan!

GRRRRRRR

Você é a minha cara metade!

NEM VEM! Você só ta me convidando pra sair porque sou uma das poucas que restou pra você convidar!

Bem...er... (como ela sabia?)

HUMF! Agora me deixa prestar atenção.

Mas a aula ainda não começou...

Sorte sua, por que se tivesse você era um homem morto!

Mas voltando ao assunto, você vai não vai?

NÃO!

Bom dia classe!

Kaede entrou radiante em sala. Adorava a sensação de estar certa. Acabar de sair da coordenação onde combinara o tempo de castigo que Otoyama cumpriria.

Mas Sangozinha você foi a única que...

QUE QUEBREI SEU RECORDE ESTÚPIDO EU SEI MIROK! MAS SINCERAMENTE EU NÃO DOU A MÍNIMA PRO QUE VOCE PENSA!

Her... Sango...

QUE?

Bom dia Otoyama!

Sango gelou, não de novo, já estava sendo castigada suficiente...- Ah...bom

Terminou?

..-.dia...

Ótimo! Então abram os livros na página 53 e comessem a fazer os exercícios.

Ela escutou direito? Não ia ser castigada? Seu pedido foi finalmente escutado?... não... aquele sorriso estampado na cara da professora não era bom sinal, não mesmo...

Lembrava-se da semana anterior... Kaede não era pessoa de rir, muito menos sem motivo aparente, nas cinco aulas que tivera com ela já pode perceber isso.

suspiro- Era melhor aproveitar o momentâneo silêncio de Mirok e tentar fazer os exercícios, não queria nem pensar o que iria acontecer caso o dever não tivesse feito ao final da aula, certamente o sorriso da professora ia triplicar... Mas a preguiça mata ( principalmente segundas feiras pela manhã) e estava tãaaaaooo cansada... se ao menos tivesse conseguido dormir alguma coisa na noite anterior...ou se não precisasse ficar até tarde...

suspiro-

Matemática sempre tinha esse efeito sobre ela ( será que era por isso que sempre ficava em recuperação nessa matéria?)... se ao menos não tivesse sido tão irresponsável e negado o convite da amiga certamente não teria equações voando a sua volta agora ( eu disse TALVEZ... com matemática nunca se sabe... e ainda dizem que é uma ciência exata...)... mas mesmo assim não podia negar que se divertira.

OOOooooooOOOOooooOOOooFLASH BACKoooOOOOooooOOOOooooOO

Anda logo com isso Kagome, para de enrolar!

Não to enrolando!

Não imaginaaa, demorar uma hora pra fazer pipoca de microondas é uma coisa comum.

(Silêncio) –

Você tem certeza que não quer ajuda? Se você ficar aí, enrolando muito tempo seu irmão vai voltar e a gente só vai poder ver o filme de noite...

Não precisa! Já terminei.

Kagome entrou na sala triunfante com uma vasilha de pipoca na mão.

Você ta brincando né? Não vai me dizer que você realmente passou todo esse tempo fazendo a pipoca?

Não! Claro que não!

Então tava enrolando mesmo...

Foi então que Sango reparou no estado da amiga. Estava usando um avental rosa choque (bem pelo menos essa era a cor original antes de ser coberto de farinha), seu cabelo estava coberto do que parecia ser uma massa marrom, e segurava firmemente um pão duro na outra mão.

No mínimo chocante, pra não dizer desesperador... a última vez que Kagome resolvera cozinhar lembrava-se de ter ficado uma semana sem poder ir a escola, Kagome confundira o leite que deveria por no bolo com o detergente em cima da pia, não sei como, mas confundiu...

E agora? Não queria ser vítima de mais uma experiência culinária maluca, uma vez fora o suficiente para aprender a não chegar perto da comida da amiga.

Kagome... o que aconteceu com você?

Ah! É que eu achei que o dia tava pedindo por um bolo e como a mamãe saiu..., bem eu achei que deveria tentar...

Ah...

Toda a esperança que estivera acumulando nos poucos segundos esvaiu-se.

Daqui a uns quarenta minutos deve ta pronto.

Certo... então vamos ver o filme?(doce sabor da vingança ... se ela seria obrigada a comer a gororoba de Kagome no mínimo veria o filme)

Ah...bem...achoquesim

Quee?(as vezes era tão malvada que se surpreendia)

Pode ser...

Ótimo então vamos.( huhuhu- risada maléfica-)

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOO

Kagome roia as unhas nervosamente, como pode ser tão estúpida a ponto de deixar Sango alugar um filme de terror? Nunca gostou desse tipo de filme, a quem tentara enganar? Era uma medrosa.

Fitava o aparelho por entre os dedos meio receosa...

O policial se encontrava agora dentro do armário tentando se esconder do causador de todas as mortes. O silencio reinava e pareciam ter se passado horas ate que se ouviu um ruído, passos cada vez mais próximos. Derrepente a porta do armário é escancarada e ...

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome da um enorme pulo. Seu coração se comprimia fortemente contra o peito. O que estava acontecendo? Que barulho fora aquele?

Olhou para Sango esperando uma explicação mas a amiga parecia tão chocada quanto ela.

Que você acha que foi isso?

Kagome tremia compulsivamente odiava brincadeiras de mau gosto mas pela primeira vez desejava que fosse isso.

Não sei...

Pronto esse era o fim, se não fora Sango que provocara o barulho o que diabos estava acontecendo?

De onnndede você achacha queeequevem? ( gagejando)

Da cozinha...

Pegou a vassoura no canto da sala e rumou tremendo mais que nunca para a cozinha, Sango logo atrás com a vasilha de pipoca.

Uma fumaça espessa saía da cozinha como não sentiram o cheiro de fumaça antes? Adentraram curiosas procurando qualquer sinal de um serial killer mas era praticamente impossível com toda a fumaça.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

LEMBREI!

CRASHHHHHHHHH

QUE DIABOS KAGOME! QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO?

Sango estava agora estatelado no chão, abraçada a uma vassoura e pra completar com a tigela de pipoca na cabeça.

HUAHUHAUHuhuhuhtssssssssssssssssisisisis prufffffhahaahuahuahuah

POR QUE VOCÊ TA RINDO? QUER PARAR! DO QUE VOCÊ SE LEMBROU?

Uashuashtssrssisisisissssss

Desisto..enlouqueceu...

Você também esqueceu do bolo?

Bolo?

Antes da gente ir assistir o filme eu pus o bolo no forno mas eu me esqueci completamente e acabou queimando.

Então o que a gente escutou foi o alarme de incêndio?

Sim n.n

E você ta aqui conversando comigo ao invés de tirar a droga do bolo do forno?

0.0

Mas é um aantaaaaaaaaa

Sango se levantou ainda com a tigela na cabeça e retirou o bolo do forno. Ou pelo menos o que restou dele... algo retorcido e esturricado dentro da forma.

OOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

Depois de algumas horas tirando fuligem da cozinha kagome voltara a tremer compulsivamente, tinham voltado a ver o filme.

Mas uma vez via o valente policial esperar pro sua presa, ou seria o contrario? Bem fato era que no momento em que a porta se abriu revelando o criminoso um relâmpago cruzou o céu e a porta escancarou-se.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nem preciso dizer que ambas se encontravam agora uma agarrada a outra temendo que a pequena fantasma vítima de um bruto assassinato anos atrás tivesse voltado para sua vingança.

Meninas ta tudo bem?

Acho que nunca se sentira tão feliz em ver a mãe. Um leve suspiro escapou de sua boca junto com todo o medo que sentira há poucos segundos. Impressionante como a presença materna é capaz de acalmar ate mesmo o coração dos mais medrosos.

OOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooOOO

Finalmente depois de muitas interrupções e sustos, conseguiram terminar de ver o filme. O problema agora era outro, Sango apesar de não ter nada de medrosa não estava nem um pouco afim de voltar pra casa sozinha agora que já passara das dez.

Por que você não dorme aqui em Sango-chan?

Você ta doida? A gente tem aula amanhã!

Sim e daí?

Toda vez que eu durmo aqui a gente vira a noite!

Mas Sango!

Sem mas, preciso ir agora se não perco a coragem.

Sango você sabe que não tem problema nenhum você dormir aqui. Na verdade é um prazer. Você sabe que eu te levaria ate lá mas o carro esta quebrado.

Não tem problema senhora higurashi (n.n) eu vou a pé.

Sangooo... por favor não me deixa sozinhaaa

Uhm?

Kagome não estava brincando, realmente se amedrontara com o filme. Terror nunca fora o seu forte, mas nesse ponto tinha que concordar com k-chan ate ela que não costumava a temer esse tipo de coisa, se assustara. Mas não houve uma vez que dormira na casa da amiga e que acordara cedo no dia seguinte.

Por favor!

Mas k-chan! Você não esta sozinha e a sua mãe e o Souta?

Mas...mas eles vão dormir que nem uma pedra e eu vou ficar sozinha e ninguém vai me escutar se eu for atacada pela garotinha fantasmagórica!

Exageradaaa

Por favor sango-chan! Por favorsinho?

Mas Kagome!

Sem mas Sango! Acho que a K-chan tem razão, já ta muito tarde pra você ir sozinha.

Senhora Higurashi...

Podem ir subindo que eu vou falar com a sua mãe.

Certo.

OOOoooooOOOOOOooooooFIM DO FLASH BACKoooOOOOooooOOOO

E foi exatamente assim que acabou dormindo na casa de Kagome, se atrasando, se estressando com Mirok e por fim dormindo em cima do livro de matemática, esquecendo-se de todos os problemas que deveria resolver, simplesmente sonhando, aquele sonho sem sonhos, tão merecido.

OOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOooooOOO

**Não acredito que acabei esse capitulo ç-ç chego a chorar de emoção. Me desculpem pela demora, mas como eu expliquei no começo, não teve como eu atualizar antes. Espero que vocês tenham sentido minha falta e também que tenham gostado do capitulo. Eu sei que não foi muito engraçado mas o próximo capitulo compensa. Não sei se vcs perceberam mas eu tentei fazer esse capitulo so da sango por que a fic tbm é dela e por isso meu bloqueio foi maior. O próximo capitulo não vai ser fácil e é bem possível que eu va demorar ( provass).**

**Fiz umas mudanças no site e agora quem não é associado a tbm pode comentar, é so clicar em submit review la em baixo.**

**Falei d+ d novo então vou responder as reviews agora.**

Kayra Hiyana – não tem problema nenhum criticar mas eu pesso que vc entenda que sou uma escritora novata e por isso não posso fazer todas as melhoras que vc sugeriu apesar de ter feito o Maximo possível. Quanto ao diálogo.. bem .. pode ser que ele seja inútil para o romance mas é nele que eu faço a comédia e essa fic é uma comedia romântica. Espero que vc tenha gostado desse capitulo n.n finalmente venci meu bloqueio.

Samy Higurashi- Que bom que vc gostou! Pode deixar que o próximo capitulo vai ser so da k-chan, tinha que deixar um capitulo só pro encontro deles ne? Obrigado pela review! Vc comentou em todos os capítulos sem eu implorar não sei nem como expressar minha gratidão, espero satisfazer suas expectativas. Kissu, ja ne!

Eternal Kouga- Sem problema! Dessa vez eu realmente demorei muito pra postar .. acaba compensando ne? Me diverti muito no ultimo capitulo tbm.. escrevi depois de uma alta discussão com a minha família sobre o filme do que as mulheres gostam daí a frase do Mirok ( acho q foi essa parte q vc mais gostou não eh?). Espero q vc tenha gostado do capitulo. Kissu ja ne? ( vc tah sumido!)

Kikis- Que bom que vc gostou! Não sei nem o que dizer (vermelha) tentei fazer as melhoras que vc pediu... obrigada por tar lendo minha fic mesmo não sendo o seu gênero. Espero q vc goste desse capitulo(a cena que eu tava com bloqueio é quando a sango esbarra no mirok.. lembra q eu t passei a fic ate ai? Vc ache q eu resolvi direito?)... bem... Kissu, ja ne?

Mah Clarinha- Que bom que vc gostou do mirok no capitulo passado n.n. me diverti muito escrevendo o dialogo dele com o inu-kun. Espero q vc tenha gostado desse capitulo. Foi so d sango ... (ou quase)... kissu ja ne!

Sango-Web- que bom que vc gostou desse capitulo! Desculpe pela cobrança mas eu faço isso com quase todo mundo.. fico ansiosa pelos comentários e quando não recebo penso q não tão gostando... como assim não é tão boa? T acrecentei nas minhas autoras favoritas ... vc não é pouca coisa não! Espero q vc tenha gostado desse cap.. foi so da sango mais pelo seu apelido acho q vc vai gostar ( apesar da péssima escritora u.u)

Daniel Uhlmann- que bom que vc gostou do capitulo! Fico feliz n.n. Obrigado pela sua paciência em passar todas as review. Vou pensar no caso deles almoçarem juntos ... mas ainda não sei... Não se preocupe que os dois casaizinhos só vão se formar mais adiante ( pelo menos eu acho...)... ainda tem muita coisa ate la... Bem a aposta como destino é so uma analogia, por que é um momento da vida dela que é muito azarado que chega a parecer que ela ta lutando contra o destino, apostando contra ele.

Camila- que bom que vc gostou! Fico feliz com isso. Pode deixar que eu t avisaria mesmo se vc não pedisse... costumo a torrar a paciencis de muita gente assim...

mk-chan160- Obrigada pelo apoio n.n, finalmente terminei esse capitulo, gomen ne.. espero q vc tenha gostado ... Kissu, ja ne!


End file.
